If Only You Knew
by Channeling Wisdom
Summary: AU Kouga likes Kagome. Kagome likes Inuyasha. Inuyasha likes Kikyo. Kikyo likes Kouga. R&R, be my friend! InuKag


I know, this starts out slow, but bear with me here. This is my first Inuyasha fic, so any constructive criticism (AND REVIEWS!) is welcome. Ahem. Yes. It's gonna _sound_ like an Inuyasha + Kikyo fic at first, but I assure you its InuKag. Really. *passes out ramen to all reviewers*

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything but the plot and storyline. And Inuyasha!

Lawyers: SUE HER, SUE HER!

Me: O.O Okay, okay! I dun own anything but the plot and storyline. There, happy? -__-

****

******************

****

If Only You Knew

Wherever she went, the boys tripped over their own feet. The girls admired her classiness. The teachers sang her praises. Whever Kikyo Mitsuri went, everyone wanted to be her friend, and she knew this school would be no different. 

So far, Kikyo had no doubt that she had already made quite an impression. Boys ruffled their hair as she glided down the halls, or winked, or made catcalls echoed by their friends. By the time she reached her first hour classroom, Kikyo thought that she must have gotten the attention of every boy she'd seen.

But they were probably shallow, she thought, and jerks besides. Kikyo smiled slightly. Those boys would have to admire her from afar. They were not good enough for her.

"Sit down, please, sit down..."

Kikyo slipped inside the classroom just in time to see the professor trying to herd the students to their seats. She set her books down on a desk in the front row. Better if everyone could see her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" 

Kikyo sat down, smoothing her skirt. She slowly lifted her cool gaze to the speaker's eyes, taking in his baggy jeans, his loose black t-shirt, his charming smirk, and finally his smiling eyes. Kikyo raised a slender eyebrow at the boy's black hair, which was tied back in a small ponytail. 'A slob, no fashion sense, and a terrible flirt.' Kikyo thought.

"My name is Kikyo Mitsuri, if that was what you wanted," she replied, her silken voice laced with frost, "And I believe that would be 'who', not 'what'. In your case, however..."

"Miroku Hagashi, and I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Mitsuri." 

The boy, Miroku, brushed away Kikyo's slight insult as if he had failed to notice. He held out his hand for Kikyo to shake, and she did so, gingerly. Miroku winked at her before taking his seat behind her. 

Kikyo breathed again. 'Not only is he a slob; he's a complete idiot too.' She wiped her hand on her skirt, and made a mental note to disinfect it later. 

Kikyo had thought Miroku was bad enough, but she wasn't expecting the sudden pressure on her rear. She gave a yelp, and whirled around to face him. Surprisingly, Miroku was lounging in his seat calmly, as if nothing had happened. Kikyo's eyes shot daggers at him until Miroku's face broke in a lecherous grin. He was abruptly slapped across the face by a girl passing by, and his grin turned into a pout.

"Just WHAT exactly do you think you are DOING, Hagahashi?" 

The girl began yelling at him, ignoring Kikyo completely.

"Don't you know she's the rich doctor's daughter?? You have no IDEA how many times you just GROPE without THINKING. This NEEDS to STOP. Do you under-"

"Miss Kaharu, do you understand what the bell means?"

The professor stood at the front of the classroom with his arms crossed. Kikyo glanced around the room, and saw that all the students were seated, and seemed to be enjoying the lecture Miroku was getting. 

"I... yes, Professor." 

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'shut up and sit down'."

"Yes, Miss Kaharu, thank you. I think we'd all apreciate it if you realized that bell applies to everyone." 

The girl took her seat, but not before tossing her long black ponytail in mock-arrogance and hitting Miroku across the face with it. 

"Now, I believe we have a new student. If she could come up to the front and please introduce herself..."

Kikyo gave the professor a thin-lipped smile as she floated to the front of the room and surveyed the classroom. 

"My name is Kikyo Mitsuri. My father is a doctor at Shikon Hospital, and my mother is the president of a successful business. My family has donated a considerable sum to this highschool. I am currently a junior, and plan to be a member of the cheerleading squad, dance team, and the archery club."

"Thank you very much, Miss Mitsuri, I am sure everyone has heard of your family."

It was true, Kikyo was sure. Everyone had heard of her family. Their arrival in Tokyo had been announced in the paper, alongside important business articles. Rumors had spread like wildfire. Everyone had heard, she was sure.

Everyone, that is, but a silver-haired boy in the back of the room who was gazing at her with particular interest. His mouth curled up in a cocky smirk, and he flashed his palm at her. Written in sharpie was: Hey babe! Call me: 506-2254

Kikyo slid back into her seat, pretending not to notice. 


End file.
